


Relax

by Ravin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks and Ginny help Hermione to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it.

"'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione quietly entered the bedroom that they shared at Grimmauld Place, which was currently being occupied not just by Ginny but Tonks as well. "We've been waiting for you forever!"

"What took you so long?" Tonks questioned the frizzy haired brunette.

"I had to lose Harry and Ron." Hermione replied sitting down on the bed closest to the door, which was already occupied by Ginny. "Honestly! Those two really need to open their eyes and go find a room! It's annoying to have them always dragging me into their problems. I have a life too!"

"Poor 'Mione." Ginny said kneeling on the bed behind Hermione and starting to massage her shoulders.

Hermione moaned and leaned back slightly. Relaxing into the redhead's talented hands.

"Hey Ginny!" Tonks said as she crossed the room, winking mischievously towards Ginny. "I do believe our Hermione needs our help to relax." Tonks straddled Hermione's lap.

The rest of the night was lost to the girls in a haze of wicked tongues and hot mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
